


A Picture Speaks

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite OT3 peruse pictures from the past and an array of feeling come to the surface. Thanks to astreamofstars for her bsg_epics Inspiration Day prompt, 'Bill/Saul/Laura, finding old photos of when they were younger.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Speaks

At the banging of the hatch Bill looked up from his reports with a smile. He could tell which of the two loves of his life, the only members of the fleet who dared intrude without knocking, had arrived by the noise or lack thereof upon entrance. 

True to form, Saul busted in like a bull in a china shop and shot his commanding officer an enigmatic smile before heading straight for the drink cart. 

“Well, hello to you too, Saul,” Bill said with a fond grin as he closed the file he’d been reading and got up, groaning a bit as his bones protested. 

Saul winked at him and indicated a glass which he filled at Bill’s nod. 

“I got a surprise for you, Old Man,” he promised, gesturing toward the couch. Bill took his drink and followed while trying to get a better look at the magazine clutched in Saul’s hand. 

Once they settled Saul offered it up immediately, too excited to prolong the suspense. It was an old, glossy copy of Caprican Woman, a publication known for sex tips and provocative interviews with local celebrities. 

Bill raised his eyebrows. He recognized the woman on the cover as an actress who’d been just about to make it big when the world ended but couldn’t manage to pull her name from his memory. 

“What am I looking at here, Saul? You went hunting for masturbation material when you got the two hottest people in the fleet in your rack?”

Saul rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Modest as ever, Bill. And no, I wasn’t looking but some marines were in a box of crap they found in storage and I took this off ‘em. Turn to page twenty-eight.” 

Bill eyed him suspiciously before fumbling through for the right one. He gasped audibly at the image that greeted him there. 

It was a full page picture of Laura Roslin, standing with her hands on her hips in front of what was obviously a classroom set. She’d been positioned in front of a chalkboard that accentuated the crispness of her light blue suit, modest but for the view it provided of her spectacular legs. The headline at the bottom read, “The New Teacher on Top.”

“I bet someone lost their balls for that headline,” Saul said with a laugh. Bill grunted in agreement before turning the page to read the first paragraph aloud. 

“President Adar’s new Secretary of Education insists she prefers to work in the background but Laura Roslin took center stage during the campaign. Her accomplishments as Superintendent of Schools here on Caprica shored up the then candidate’s social policy cred and her skills on the trail quickly made her Adar’s top surrogate. She sat down with us recently to discuss her plans for students in the Twelve Colonies, her entrance into politics sparked by personal tragedy, and whether there’s really any truth behind those “hot for teacher” fantasies.” 

Bill looked at Saul incredulously. 

“Who writes this crap?”

Saul shook his head. “Who cares? Look at this,” he said, reaching over to turn the page. On the top left corner was a picture of a much younger Laura, obviously early in her teaching days, kneeling next to a child while he painted. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed softly. He touched the image fondly, taking in the sight of his Laura dressed in a flowing, ruffled skirt, her long, unruly hair framing the soft, loving expression on her face. 

“She looks so happy,” Saul said with a note of sadness in his voice. He and Bill locked eyes as each of them compared the woman in the picture with their woman, frighteningly ill and permanently muted under the demands of the presidency. 

Saul cleared his throat after a long moment, determined to ward off the melancholia that too often settled over the cabin these days. He fingered another image on the page and grumbled ruefully, “why couldn’t she have brought that dress to the decommissioning?” 

Bill, who’d been staring distractedly at an unknown point across the room, looked back down to see an image of Laura dancing with President Adar, obviously at his inaugural ball, clad in a strapless scarlet gown that hugged the curves of her slender body before fanning out just below her ass. Her head was cocked to the side as she smiled at whatever the president was saying. His gaze fell to Adar’s hand which was wrapped a bit too possessively around Laura’s waist. 

Before he could comment on it he heard Laura’s familiar voice call out from the hatch.

“Anybody home?”

Bill and Saul looked at each other in panic before Bill quickly shoved the magazine behind his back. Saul picked up his glass and tried to look nonchalant. 

Laura walked into the living room, already missing her pumps, and looked at her lovers sitting together on the couch. Her internal teacher DRADIS alerted loudly. She was looking at two guilty boys trying to feign innocence. 

“Well, hello. What are you two up to?” Her voice was sickly sweet as she sashayed further into the room. 

“Nothing at all. Just shooting the shit,” Saul managed, drawing a quick glare from Bill. 

Laura saw the look and hummed suspiciously. 

“Uh huh. Plotting a military coup? Or looking at porn without me?”

Bill almost choked on the sip of rot gut he’d just taken and he unconsciously leaned forward. Before he could deny the accusations Laura was standing right in front of him, hand on her hip. 

“Whatcha hiding, Bill? Come on, hand it over,” she ordered, her president tone suddenly melding with her teacher one. 

Bill sighed in resignation and pulled the magazine from behind his back. Saul muttered something that sounded like “pushover” in his direction as he placed the confiscated item in the president’s hand. 

Laura’s eyes widened as she turned it over and saw the cover. 

“Well, frak me. Of all things to survive a frakking holocaust,” she muttered. “Where did you get this?” She motioned for Saul to move over so she could sit between them. 

“Found it in some boxes while going through old pilot effects,” Saul explained, silently willing Bill not to make any cracks about the additional circumstances. 

Laura simply hummed again and opened the magazine expertly to the image of herself. 

“Gods, I hated this,” she said with a roll of the eyes. “Adar’s comms people pitched it, said it was perfect outreach to female constituents. Not with that headline!” 

Bill and Saul both burst into laughter and Laura’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, I bet you liked that one, you sexist pigs,” she accused, her tone full of mirth. 

“Teacher looks pretty hot in that dress,” Saul dared, turning the page to point at the picture they’d been discussing when she crashed the party.   
Laura laughed heartily, a delicate hand unconsciously rubbing her neck as she remembered exactly what Richard had been planning, an escape for a frak in his office, during that dance. 

“Well, that dress was a matter of some contention. The press secretary almost blew his lid when he saw it. ‘Too sexy’ I believe was his analysis,” she said with another roll of the eyes. “The president disagreed and that was that.” 

Bill looked up at Laura’s face and caught the shadow that crossed her eyes as she spoke. 

“I don’t like the way he’s holding you. Like he owns you or something,” he growled protectively. 

Laura patted his arm, her eyes still scanning the page. “Don’t get jealous of someone who’s dead, Bill.” 

He was about to issue a retort when Laura turned the page and emitted a strangled cry. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture of herself with her father and sisters at the baby shower taken that awful day they died. 

Saul moved to rub her back comfortingly and both men sat in silence, giving her the moment she obviously needed. When she spoke again her voice was shaky. 

“I didn’t have any pictures of them with me when the attacks happened,” she explained. “I’ve always been so scared I’d forget their faces when I get too…” She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. 

“We’ll make a copy and get a frame for your desk,” Bill promised softly. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. 

Laura forced herself to smile and change the subject before the mood could get too dark.

“Well, this show and tell isn’t so fun one-sided. I wish I could see pictures of you two from before.” 

Saul jumped up, relieved to have something to do. As he headed for the bottom drawer of Bill’s desk the owner growled his name in warning and made to stand. Laura giggled and gently held him in place. 

“Oh no you don’t. Now I want to know what you don’t want me to see,” she said. He revelled in the all too often missing sparkle in her eyes and sank back down into the couch with a sigh. 

Saul returned shortly holding a large brown scrapbook. He settled himself back down next to Laura with a thunk and opened it, thumbing quickly past the first pages.   
“Looking for the good stuff,” he muttered under his breath. 

“He means the ones he’s in,” Bill countered with a long suffering look.

Finally Saul found the page he was looking for and leaned over to show Laura. The biggest picture on the page was of him and Bill standing in uniform in front of a Viper. Both were smiling, full of the confidence of youth and, Laura knew though others might not have been able to see, madly in love. 

“Aw, my Viper Jocks,” she squealed, stroking the image with her finger. Her nail moved pointedly over Saul’s red hair and she looked up at Bill with a sad smile, the fingers on her other hand unconsciously finding the ends of her black wig. 

“You really do have a thing for redheads, Admiral,” she said. Bill opened his mouth to assure her he loved raven haired beauties as well but Saul beat him to the punch. 

“Luckily for us he loves baldies as well,” he deadpanned, rubbing his own shiny head. Bill glared, unsure how Laura would react, but she snorted and fell gracefully into Saul’s arms as one of her familiar yet far too rare giggling fits took hold. He took advantage of the access and her mood to gently tickle her stomach which only made her laugh harder. Finally, she gasped at a beaming Bill for help and he reached over to gather her comfortably and safely against his side. 

When she finally calmed she turned her attention back to the book but not before pulling Saul closer to join the snuggle. The next page featured a picture of them both, a bit older, each holding a child with their arms spread wide high above their shoulders. 

“Lee,” Saul pointed at the child in his arms and Bill smiled sadly as he pointed to the boy in his own arms, “and Zak.” 

Laura reached out to rub Bill’s leg but he pulled away slightly, eager to move on. Laura exclaimed over each picture on the subsequent pages, many of which seemed to subtly tell the story of her two military men secretly in love. 

Finally she turned the last page and caught sight of a series of black and white photos that were different in style and substance from the rest. Bill reached to jerk the book away but Laura held on tightly, surprised and very, very interested in the images in front of her. 

The first was Bill, as young as in the first picture with the plane, with his flight suit unzipped and hanging around his waist. His tanks showed off impressive arms but the tight suit showed off an even more impressive bulge between his legs. His smile was cocky and predatory all at once. 

“Oh my Gods,” Laura sighed as she moved on to the next almost identical photo except that one was of Saul and his hand was down the suit of his pants stroking his own bulge. She shuddered involuntarily as she looked eagerly at the next picture. In that one her boys were kissing each other deeply, their hands grasping rippling muscles hungrily. 

Bill opened his mouth to explain but Saul hissed at him as Laura unconsciously made one of those little noises she did when she got turned on. 

Oblivious to their silent communication, she looked at the next picture and luxuriated the feeling of growing wet for the first time in far too long. They had shed their tanks and let the suits fall to their knees. Saul was buried deep inside Bill’s ass, eyes closed in concentration. Bill’s mouth was slack, his eyes wide in ecstasy and his desperately hard cock in his hand. 

She immediately found herself imagining herself in the picture, Saul frakking Bill hard while, in this scenario, Bill took her roughly from behind. She groaned involuntarily. 

Bill, worried as usual, misread the noise and started to explain. 

“We were young and we could never have thought we’d find someone…” he trailed off as he felt delicate fingers working their way between his legs and stroking seductively. 

“Boys,” Laura purred, looping Saul into the moment with a hungry look as she spoke, “do my Viper jocks still have flight suits?”


End file.
